Dark Lord Goldvanius
" 'Trouble' is putting it mildly. I am the thing that haunts you in your sleep. I am your nightmares, I am your paranoia, and I don't even have to do anything! My existence alone makes you squirm in your bed at night. I'm what you try to avoid when you hear me slowly walking toward you in your head, knowing that my presence signifies inevitable loss. Yes, I will kill you for what you have done, but first I will make it so that your life is a prison... and there won't be any visitors left." ~ Darth Goldvanius Dark Lord Goldvanius is a Zabrak Sith Sorcerer who mastered the secrets of the Dark Side at a young age. He has since trained many apprentices and created his own branch of the Empire, The League of Shadows. Known for his lethality, extreme methods, and disregard for authority, Goldvanius keeps much of his power hidden. Very few are aware he is actually a master at Force regeneration - the ability to heal others using the Force. He is also known by the Dark Council as a leader, able to recruit others to join his cause with ease. A strategist, duelist, and deceiver, the Conqueror of the Eradicators is a well-known figure within the ranks of the Sith. "Goldvanius couldn't even get us an Imperial sanctioned ship. It's HIS blockade essentially. But of course he didn't help with this. It'd be too easy... he likes to see people suffer in his sick little games." - A sniper regarding Goldvanius. Related Pages #SWTOR character information page, visit Goldvanius (Character). #PTS character, visit Goldvanius (Alt). Story Part I: Background Main Article: Shadow Origins: Goldvanius Goldvanius grew up on Aargonar, a hot, desolate planet with a small population. After his family was murdered, Vanius survived for six years before going on the run. Darth Goldvanius After escaping Aargonar, Vanius joined the ranks of the Sith and climbed his way to the title of Darth, aligning himself with Darth Rogue and other allies. He eventually took a seat on the Dark Council. Stranded on Makeb Goldvanius was assigned to escort an Imperial ship transporting prisoners when forced to crash-land on Makeb. He survived along with a Bounty-hunter named Reklawc, who he later took in as part of his league. (gonna finish this later) Rumors on Makeb and a powerful datacron (finishing this later too :P ) Story Part II: Eradication Story Part III: Expansion Story Part IV: The League of Shadows After Goldvanius became one of the most powerful Sith Sorcerers alive, he created the organization known as The League of Shadows with his many trained apprentices and agents in the Empire. Forming the League To be written in the upcoming Shadow Chronicles. Story Part V: War against Vesmir Attack on Makeb TBA Battle for Lost City X TBA Story Part VI: Exile Story Part VII: Erebus Masters and Instructors Arkal During his time on Aargonar, Goldvanius trained under Arkal. Adding more later Harkun Taking the name of "Avix," Goldvanius' overseer during his training in the Sith Academy of Korriban was Harkun. The overseer wasn't fond of Goldvanius, often stacking odds against him and then complaining that he was "late." He was also very fond of the word "slave." Lord Zash TBA Darth Marlia TBA Apprentices "I should have known better than trying to hide from Goldvanius. That man is too crazed for me to escape. He has his 'League of Shadows' scattered everywhere." - Sniper Ashara Zavros Ashara, Goldvanius' first apprentice, was formerly a jedi. However, Goldvanius manipulated her into turning to the Dark Side. At first she would not cooperate, but Goldvanius mind-tricked her into believing she loved him. She was under this magic for so long that it become her obsession, and after accepting her and nearly "marrying" her, he broke it off claiming he would never love her unless she became truly evil. Heartbroken and depressed to her core, Ashara was too weak to perform simple missions, and Goldvanius responded simply by torturing her and driving her into more desperarity. Eventually, she madly unleashed her rage against her opponents and slowly turned to the Dark Side, leading her to become what would eventually be one of Goldvanius' most powerful servants. Eventually, Goldvanius lifted the curse of believing she loved him from Ashara, and told her that any romance between then was a lie. However, it was too late for her to be saved, for her mind was already twisted and dark. He now drops subtle hints that there could be romance between the two, and this combined with a respect and fear for Goldvanius' power leads Ashara to loyally follow him on his missions. Jaglok Jaglok, Goldvanius' second apprentice, was a Sith Sorcerer when Vanius found him. He gladly swore loyalty to Vanius when he saw what he could do. He wanted that type of power, and he served Goldvanius for a very long time as Vanius slowly showed him the secrets of the dark sides and taught him to become a Sith Lord. Granteria Granteria was Goldvanius' third apprentice, a female Twi'lek. Formerly enslaved to be a dancer for the Hutts, Granteria was freed by Goldvanius when he learned of her strong connection to the force. He began training her to become a powerful Sith, but her rebellious nature got the best of her when Vanius tasked her to personally kill a Jedi with his lightsaber on Voss. Vanius forced her to engage Willenskraft, a powerful Jedi Sage. Though she was but an apprentice, she was able to defeat him after a long duel. However, compassion overcame her and she chose to betray her master, following her morals. Unfortunately for her, this infuriated Goldvanius, who then proceeded to strike her down. Evasic Darth Evasic Matedon trained under Goldvanius for a brief period of time. Although he already became a powerful Sith under former masters, Vanius completed his training and became one of his close allies. Evasic went on to train Jaesa Wilsaam, Oftmin Ions, and Treece Rasalas, and his daughter, Parelia. Xaveraan Xaveraan, a strong Pureblood Sith Warrior, was found by Goldvanius on Korriban. Goldvanius trained him in the ways of the Dark Side as his personal apprentice, but in a gas accident on Quesh, Xaveraan suffered extreme injuries and burns, losing all of his limbs and being burned to the point of requiring cybernetics to keep him alive. Over half of his body was replaced with cybernetic replacements and enhancements, thus rendering his connection to the force but also giving him some physical advantages over his opponents in future battles. Xaveraan had to redesign his lightsaber technique and he could not channel abilities like force lightning due to his lack of flesh and tissue to grant him a connection with the Force. However, he was indeed a Sith Pureblood, and though his former ally Tarson no longer believed he was a true Sith, his remaining Sith pureblood flesh along with his cybernetics allowed him to become an extremely powerful and feared Sith Juggernaut. Darth Mizael Mizael is a skilled Sith Sorcerer who trained under Goldvanius after completing the trials and learning who he really was. At first, Goldvanius was reluctant to train him, seeing multiple visions of him hitting himself in the crotch with his pointy lightsaber. However, Mizael proved himself to Goldvanius, and became his apprentice. (See Shadow Origins: Mizael) Mizael came from Baria, and later reanimated the souls of his species into his allies Durby and Nasch. He later found an old Barian who survived the planet's demise by the name of Merag, who Goldvanius disliked harshly for her having completed many tasks for the Jedi. (See Shadow Origins: Merag). Mizael is the person who brought up the idea of the League of Shadows to Goldvanius, and that spawned their clan. Mizael went on to train Merag and instruct Dangan, also known as "Bane" who would serve as a powerful ally to the League. Lord Tsoro, aka "Goldium" The Plan Shortly after creating the League of Shadows, Goldvanius had the idea of genetically creating a living being without any kind of cloning device or human reproduction. This creation would be powerful, heartless and unpredictable - the perfect weapon for a Dark Lord of the Sith. Goldvanius first contacted a trusted scientist, Dir Huo to create the scientific formula. This project would happen with the combination of advanced technology/genetic mutation and black magic. Dir Huo concluded that to make this work, they would need to conduct a serum that sprout the creation of life. To construct this, they would need several ingredients plus the help of Sith energy. Goldarc adding later Actias adding later Weapons and Abilities Fighting Style Goldvanius uses a Makashi-like style, prefering a curved hilt and using one-handed swift moves in his lightsaber attacks and parries. However, when forced onto defense he switches to a two-handed style that performs many fast, strong movements that parry attacks and lead into counterattacks, often attempting to impale the lightsaber into the opponent and finish them off, catching them off guard in their own rage. Lightsaber Goldvanius uses a curved lightsaber with a red jewel on the bottom of the hilt and a black-red crystal. Also, Goldvanius has been skilled in unarmed combat, wearing spiked armplates capable of impaling or injuring the opponent. Goldvanius has also used gloves with small claws on the end of each fingertip, though he rarely takes advantage of this armor. Force abilities Goldvanius was an extremely talented force user, capable of healing his allies or obliterating his opponents. He was also skilled at mind-tricking others to his advantage. He mastered the art of Madness and Lightning, combining the two to destroy his opponents with a combination of red electricity and dark energy. It is said being struck by Goldvanius' lightning is such a devastating attack that even a rancor would fall over in agonizing pain. Plus, having studied dark magic for years and learning all of its secrets, Goldvanius can summon many dark force attacks that crush the opponent. Unique Offensive abilities: #Extremely powerful force lightning, including a single burst of devastating lightning, a continuous barrage of it or a quick, two-handed overload. #A strong force push that also generates a small bit of defensive energy #Force Castrate- a force ability that channels lightning through the lightsaber and fires an aimed bolt of lightning at the target, intending to strike at the target's crotch. #Force Pulse - a devastating pulse of Dark energy that burns the enemy inside every time its heart beats. The opponent literally kills itself by continuing to attempt to live. Goldvanius, though a master at many offensive abilities, truly specializes in the Corruption specialization of Sith studies. Having training under Marlia, he is very potent with healing. Capable of healing wounds instantly, cleansing allies or himself of poisons, pulling an ally out of trouble, shielding himself from incoming attacks with a static barrier or even regeneration entire limbs, Goldvanius can protect against almost any attack. He can even resurrect allies from the dead, though this requires much concentration and cannot be used often. Goldvanius has studied the living Force for years, and knows how to manipulate it and cheat it to his will. He has even summoned a defensive shield that grants protection from any possible attack, although he cannot perform any other tasks while channeling this massive burst of pure energy. Unique Defensive Abilities: # Force Armguard - this ability allows Goldvanius to summon a small static force shield around his arm, protecting against possible blaster fire or lightsaber attacks. # Force Regrow - a concentrated dark energy spell that allows Goldvanius to regenerate any lost limbs during combat, or that of an ally. # Resurrection - Goldvanius can revive an ally from death, or even revive himself if he casts the magic at the right time. This ability cheats death, and the amount of force power it requires takes a long time to build up. # Blaster catch - Goldvanius can use the force to catch blaster bolts and absorb them, using their power to build up to a burst of energy. Quotes *" 'Trouble' is putting it mildly. I am the thing that haunts you in your sleep. I am your nightmares, I am your paranoia! I'm what you try to avoid as you hear me slowly walking toward you, knowing that my presence means imminent DEATH!" *"Yaaaawn". *"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't believe I said 'Please, expendable worm... tell me about your life!' " *"Murder and mayhem await, Colonel Tarvis!" * "Don't bother, a little murder and mayhem never hurt anyone of interest to me." * "Oh well, we already got the bombers in the air, it would have been waste of fuel and time now if we were to recall them..." * "Goooooooooooooood... excellent." * "You heard him... 'kill whoever's messing with you'... or try, at least." * "This 'gang' was made up... in a moment you're going to wish you were just dealing with a band of pirates." * "Go ahead and send the refinements. If they die, let them die gloriously in my name." * "Let Ravage whine at the next council meeting, the Empire needs colonies, not resentful slaves." * "You sought an audience, and I have come." * "First you demand my presence, now you tell me you've been stargazing. Your lunacy knows no bounds, apparently." * "A taste of immortality... I've long awaited this opportunity--but I desire more than a few extra breaths in my final years." * "I want you to consider who you're speaking to... then decide whether you care to test your theory." * "You're already a traitor. I'm afraid I can only trust you to die." * "I can confirm it for you, Captain. I was there the moment Ivress died." * "You cannot hold you composure... I know you fear me." * "You have far outlived your usefulness, Captain... if ever you were useful to begin with." * "I'm sorry, but... why are you even here? I'm not quite sure... it seems all you bring to the table are vague notions and squeamishness." * "The Lords of the Sith often make remarks on the uselessness of compassion and how it's a pox on life. However, I see an alternative... compassion is wonderful, so long as your enemies are consumed by it! If the Jedi knew how pointless being compassionate is, they'd eventually learn. When your enemies are weakened by their morals, their deaths become so much easier and more satisfactory. * "Tell me, worm... what do you choose? Death... or torture?" * "More of you already? Should I feel flattered?" Lair Goldvanius runs most of his operations from a cave on Dromund Kaas, hidden away far from any civilization. Enhanced with Dark Energy, this hidden base can only be found "by those who already know where it is." Goldvanius has meditated here for days at a time, pushing himself to the mental limits of the Dark Side. GoldvaniusLair5 (Cropped).jpg GoldvaniusLair4 (Cropped).jpg GoldvaniusLair2 (Cropped).jpg GoldvaniusLair3 (Cropped).jpg GoldvaniusLair1 (Cropped).jpg Gallery Goldvanius274 Cropped.jpg GoldvaniusEdit1.jpg GoldvaniusEdit2.jpg GoldvaniusStory2 (Edited).jpg Goldvanius235 (Portrait).jpg Goldvanius255 (Cropped).jpg GoldvaniusArmsCrossed2.jpg GoldvaniusStory9.jpg GoldvaniusStory8.jpg GoldvaniusStory7.jpg GoldvaniusStory6.jpg GoldvaniusSaber.jpg TLOS 10 Cropped.jpg TLOS 5.jpg TLOS 4.jpg Goldvanius306.jpg Goldvanius302.jpg Goldvanius301.jpg Goldvanius300.jpg Goldvanius299.jpg Goldvanius298.jpg Goldvanius293.jpg Goldvanius292.jpg GoldvaniusNew14.png GoldvaniusNew11.jpg VaniusTest10.png VaniusTest7.png VaniusTest6.png VaniusTest3.png VaniusTestQuote4.png VaniusTestQuote2.png VaniusTestQuote1.png VaniusTest30.png VaniusTest29.png VaniusTest28.png VaniusTest27.png VaniusTest25.png VaniusTest24.png VaniusTest23.png VaniusTest22.png VaniusTest20.png VaniusTest19.png VaniusTest18.png VaniusZiost.png ZiostLive9.png ZiostLive8.png ZiostLive7.png ZiostLive5.png ZiostLive4.png ZiostLive3.png ZiostLive2.png Category:Imperials Category:Sith Category:Fictional Character Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Shadow Fiction